1. Field
The described technology relates to a battery module. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a battery module including a module case having an improved structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike a primary battery not capable of being charged, a rechargeable battery is capable of being charged and discharged. A small capacity rechargeable battery may be used for a small electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle.
Lately, a high power rechargeable battery using high energy density non-aqueous electrolyte has been developed. The high power rechargeable battery may be used for a device requiring high power, for example, a driving motor of an electric vehicle.
For example, the large capacity battery module is generally configured of a plurality of rechargeable batteries coupled in series. Such rechargeable batteries may be formed to have a cylindrical shape or a rectangular prismatic shape.
While repeatedly being charged or discharged, the volume of the rechargeable battery is expanded. That is, a swelling phenomenon is generated. Such a swelling phenomenon pressurizes a module case that establishes an outward appearance of the battery module of the rechargeable batteries. Such pressurizing may destroy the module case.
If the thickness of the module case is increased in order to enhance the strength of the module case, the weight of the battery module is excessively increased. Such excessive weight deteriorates the performance of a device having the battery module.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.